


Trying to Make Things Okie Doki

by Sharkdefender0521



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Other, Teleportation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkdefender0521/pseuds/Sharkdefender0521
Summary: This is a work in progress, it's a fic about Doki Doki Literature Club, that's all you need to know if you read all the tags. Also, the tag for violence is a just incase, I don't know yet. But if you want more keep reading. This is a story about Max, a boy that gets transported to the world of DDLC, I don't want to give too much away ;) So I'll just leave this summary here and let you get into the story. Hope you have fun, thanks and enjoy. Also if it looks a little weird its cause I originally wrote it in Google Docs and it looked much cooler with the fonts I used.





	1. I wasn’t expecting this in my first play through

**Chapter 1**

I wasn’t expecting this in my first play through **  
**

If you’re reading this then you’ve probably played the game or watched someone play the game, maybe you’re just here cause you can or for some other reason. Whatever it is, you most likely know what DDLC ( _Doki Doki Literature Club_ ) is, and you’re probably expecting something terrifying. I can assure you that it… might be, I still don’t know, I just started writing this for fun so roll with me okay? Before we begin, I want to thank _Team Salvato_ for working so hard to make a game that breaks the mold and is extremely enjoyable. I also want to thank all the people behind the youtube channels [ The Game Theorists ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo_IB5145EVNcf8hw1Kku7w) and [ GTLive ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAaegDUlb7doIKo0Rc1F08g) for bringing the game to life and being my inspiration for writing this story. I also want to apologize right now for what you’re about to read, it will most likely jump from past, present, and future tense as well as first, second, third, and whatever other levels of person it could go through. I’m not the best writer, I just like to share my ideas with people so I hope you enjoy. ALSO!!! If you find an error don’t be afraid to message me about it. Now that I think everything is out of the way, let’s get into the story.

  
Maximilian O. Scratch, is that one kid that gets along with everyone and if he doesn’t like you, you probably deserve it. He absolutely loves music. He’s also into gaming and a little bit of manga and anime. He loves reading, making poems, and playing instruments. This five foot nine, skinny, dark haired boy just so happens to be our protagonist. Generic isn’t he? Well you can’t always have a tall, buff, multi-color haired protagonist. Anyways, that’s Max, now let’s follow him.

 

Max smiles and chuckles as, through the earbuds attached to his computer, he hears, “And remember, that is just a stream. A live stream! Thank you all for puking up and making boob jokes with us over the last five episodes.” It being Mat Pat, ending the last live stream of the game _Doki Doki Literature Club_ on the [ GTLive ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAaegDUlb7doIKo0Rc1F08g) channel. This was the second time that Max had watched Mat Pat and Steph’s complete run through of the game. It took him a bit to ever watch it the first time, he’s not the best at handling horror games, but when he got up the nerve he absolutely loved it. The video ends and he stretches, as he collects himself after binging the streams, Max notices that in the description of the video there is a link to the game.

 

Max shrugs and thinks, **_Why not, it would be nice to get my own personal perspective._ ** He clicks the link, it sending him straight to the steam website. _Oh that’s right._ He chuckles to himself and closes the tab as he opens the application. **_Oh look another update, that’s new._ ** He thinks sarcastically. Typing in dok, the first recommendation is _Doki Doki Literature Club_. “Nice, I forgot it was free.” Max says as he clicks the download for the game. The pop-up appears that ask him to start the download, he does and waits for it all to be added to his computer.

 

The icon appears on his desktop, waiting to be opened. He moves his mouse to it and double clicks, the computer starting to run the application. The game fires up with all the warnings at the beginning. Max agrees to them and it transitions to the _Team Salvato_ logo as music starts playing, the moment the main menu pops up a cute voice says “Doki Doki” and the music continues. The four girls are all posing on the right/center of the screen, the menu options on the lower left side with the logo placed at the upper left corner. He can’t help but smile at the cuteness of it all. “Such an adorably horrific game.” He chuckles to himself. As he moves is mouse to hit _New Game_ , he miss clicks and hits _Load Game_ instead. **_Whoops, my bad._ ** He goes to return but notices something strange, there is already a save file. “What the…” Instinctively he moves his mouse over it. His curiosity telling him to click it, but his confusion and slight fear pause him. He laughs nervously, “What am I so freaked out about, it’s probably just some glitch or something…” But this doesn’t help his nerves any, because he knows how hard _Team Salvato_ worked on this game and if it has a glitch, it’s on purpose. The thoughts in his head fight to make the right decision. He closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose, exhaling through his mouth as his eye re-open. Determination in his eyes, he click on the save file and hits load. In a fraction of a second, Max’s vision goes black as his body feels like it’s being ripped apart and put back together all in the same moment. He passes out, not being able to handle it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: That’s the end of the very short first chapter, to be honest, most of them are going to be short. Also, I just want to say that GTLive doesn’t have a link to the game in the last stream, just look it up on Steam. Don’t think I’m not aware of this stuff, also, I’m not bashing them, I love them and they shouldn’t have to put a link, they literally show you where it is in one of the first episodes. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and read the next chapters. Also, like I said in the summary, this looks different in Google Docs, if you want me to make a template with the fonts I can.


	2. Can you get a refund in a free game?

**Chapter 2**

Can you get a refund in a free game? **  
**

Max regains consciousness to the sound of screaming, it takes him a moment to realize that the sound is coming from himself. Trying to get ahold of himself, he closes his eyes and covers his mouth with a hand. His screams being muffled, now allowing him to think, Max can focus on relaxing his vocal cords, slowly ending the yelling. His hand falls away as he pants heavily, eyes still closed. _What the heck happened? Was that just a dream? It sure hurt if it was._ Being very confused, Max opens his eyes to try and figure things out. He’s laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. A wave of confusion washes over him. _This isn’t my room._ Fear starts to creep in, outlining his confusion. _This isn’t my room!_ He quickly looks around, the room being completely unfamiliar, yet he has the feeling that it was made for him, or at least, someone like him. _Where the heck am I?!_ His breathing becomes erratic as anxiety floods his mind, but Max knows that he has to calm down, otherwise he may have a panic attack and he has no idea what would happen if he did.

 

Max lays back on the bed and closes his eyes, he does breathing exercises that always help to start the process of calming himself down. As his unstable breath becomes normal again, he focuses on softly singing a tune. The first thing that comes to mind is “Your Reality”, the song that plays during the credits of _DDLC._ He chuckles and sings it softly to himself, his anxiety slowly fading away. Max slowly opens his eyes and smiles, “Alright, everything is okay, we’ll just leave the room and try to figure out what’s going on.”

 

He slowly gets up and notices that he is wearing the same clothes that he had on while watching the [ GTLive ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAaegDUlb7doIKo0Rc1F08g) episodes. Opening the bedroom door slowly, Max sees the top of a flight of stairs at the end of a window lit hallway. He makes his way to and then down the stairs, in front of him there is what looks like a front door, the locks and mail slot giving it away. To his right there appears to be a well furnished living space, a very normal living room. Max turns to his left and steps forwards, finding himself in a kitchen that he recognizes. His stomach flips and his head starts to spin, “No… No. NO! NO!!! Nonononononononononononono…” Max clenches at his hair, his previous efforts to keep himself calm being thrust out the window, “N-No, th-this can’t be, I-I’m dreaming.” He pulls at his hair, wincing at the pain. His eyes go wide, “Pain… y-you’re not supposed to feel pain in a dream, which means tha-...” His breathing becomes erratic again at this realization, leaning up against the fridge, he slumps to the floor. Max is overwhelmed with emotions at discovering that he is now inside the house designed for the protagonist in _Doki Doki Literature Club_ and consequently, in the game itself.

 

Time passes as Max slowly tries to get a  grip on his reality after being cast within this new one. “Okay, I need to look at this logically. How did I get here.” He throws his hands in the air, “I HAVEN'T A [redacted] CLUE!!!” He huffs, “Is this a good thing or a bad thing?” He furrows his brow and stands up confidently, “I’ll make it a good thing.” His expression goes meek again, “How am I supposed to do that…?” He looks down at his clothes and nods, “By starting the day.”

 

Max heads back upstairs to the bedroom. On the wall, left of the door, there is a calendar, marking that today is Monday. Max opens up the closet to the left of the bed and sees a row of clothes on a rack, a handful of them being duplicates of a school uniform, he takes one out and inspects it. Gently biting his tongue as he examines it. He lays it on the bed and removes his own shirt, replacing it with the white button up, it fitting him perfectly, as if it was tailored for him. He changes completely into the uniform and exhales, “I guess I’m the protagonist now.” He chuckles nervously as his body droops, arms falling and swinging limply, “How did I get into this mess?” He sighs and straightens himself as he pushes himself forwards.

 

Max starts humming the theme of the game as he continues to get ready for the day. Heading downstairs he makes breakfast. Max eats and searches the house to see what he has available to him. Discovering a school backpack, a schedule and a laptop inside. **_Jackpot_ ** **.** Taking the laptop out he turns it on, there isn’t a password so he can use it easily. **_Convenient._ ** He uses it to figure out when the school day starts and how far away the building is so he can make it on time. In the meantime, Max decides to see what else the computer has to offer. Opening up the file explorer, Max scrolls through them, finding nothing much, just the normal default stuff. He returns to the desktop and notices a file next to the trash bin. “What’s this?” He looks below it, “Poetry in a Can?” Hovering his mouse over it, he double clicks it. The blue loading ring appears as the application loads. When it does he sees a blank notebook that opened up with a green ribbon bookmark. “Oh so this is the where you make the poems in the game. The character stickers and words probably don’t pop up until you join the club. I wonder what would happen if I just wrote my own…” He taps his chin in thought then smirks, “Maybe later, but I’ll try it out first. It will be interesting to actually see the poem for once.”

 

Looking at the time, Max closes the program and turns off the computer. He puts the computer in the bag and carries it as he walks out the door. He doesn’t bother locking the door as he closes it behind himself. Continuing forwards, he opens the gate and closes it behind himself. He turns towards the direction of the school and walks a few houses down. Stopping, Max leans up against a light pole as he waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Hey! You made it through the second chapter of this story. Nice job! I hope you’re enjoying the story, I know it’s not the best, but I hope you are enjoying it. I want to thank all my friends who have been reading these chapters and encouraging me to keep going. Everstory I write will always be dedicated to those around me that support me, thank you all.


End file.
